


Touch

by czpan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, fucking a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czpan/pseuds/czpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yugi gets to nut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Yugi sits on the end of his bed quietly contemplating what he's about to ask of his other self. They've been together for quite sometime, and their relationship was quite strong, but Yugi wasn't sure if they'd actually be able to do it. Yugi really wants to fuck his other self.

_I want to fuck you...  
...no that's to straightforward. _

_We've been together for quite some time and I love you a lot, and I've been wondering if maybe.. **No. no. no. no. this is stupid he'll think it's stupid. Can he even?** Oh God..._

The Millennium Puzzle rests on Yugi's hands, and Yugi idly touches the edges as he calls his other self from within his heart. He's not sure if he should do this, if he should actually tell his other self, but it'd be best to just get it over with rather than hiding these sorts of feelings from him. 

"What do you need, Partner?" the ghostly apparition of his other self appears at his side. His gaze is warm and caring, he almost feels more awkward about this regardless of how comforting his other self's presence is. 

Yugi can't quite meet his gaze completely.  
"Well, this is kind of... _embarrassing_... but I've been thinking about this for quite some time--ever since we got together, and uh..."

His other self raises a brow expectantly. 

"I was wondering if we could fuck"

The spirit at his side stiffs himself at Yugi's response. It wasn't what he was expecting, obviously. Yugi searches his other self's face to try and gauge his reaction. 

"I'm sorry it...it's stupid"

"No, no, not at all, partner. I would love to. I just..." He lays a hand on Yugi's shoulder, "I'm not sure if I can."

"Actually," Yugi excitedly inches himself closer to the Spirit, "I think you can." 

Both of them are flushed red at this point.

"I've been thinking about this a lot." Yugi pauses at the confession, slightly embarrassed to be admitting this out loud. 

"I know you're able to manipulate objects, or, er.. touch them. Like holding up cards and things like that, when you want to." 

"Oh?"

"Yes, I've noticed that when you're fronting, [I've been able to hold and touch things](https://twitter.com/itsrbaku/status/748084121289662464), so I think you should be able to do that to. Y'know, hold and touch me."

"Oh."

"So if you want to--"

"Yeah, I definitely want to."

The spirit is looking at Yugi with an intense gaze, that Yugi's only ever seen his other self wear while dueling. 

He tentatively reaches up to Yugi's face to test his theory, and touches his cheek. Yugi shivers at the touch. It's cool and sends a slight jolt through his body. His other self's fingers ghost their way across their face and carefully glide their way onto Yugi's lips. 

His lips part and his other self removes his hand from Yugi's face. 

Yugi's breathing is heavy, he bites his lips at the absence of the sprit's touch, and his face is flushed hot. Knowing he can finally touch his other self--knowing that they can do at least some of the things that normal couples can do, It's almost dizzying and surreal. 

His other self is staring back and forth at his own hands and at Yugi's face in wonder. 

"I love you" His other self says

"I love you too" Yugi replies

The spirit leans in and kisses Yugi, he's not sure what he's doing, and neither is Yugi, but it's quick and sweet: A small peck on the lips. 

Yugi gets up out of the bed and takes off his T-shirt and jeans, his other self now equally nude. 

Yugi feels himself getting half hard at the very thought of his other self touching him like this. 

Yugi lies down on the bed, propped up slightly on the headboard. His other self sits up over him, slightly unsure of what to do with himself. 

"So, what do i do now?"

"Now," Yugi leads the spirits hands onto his chest, " You can...touch me wherever" 

Yugi readies himself for the oncoming touch, letting out a sharp exhale as the spirit lightly touches his chest, circling around Yugi's nipples. The touch is cold and half-solid, everything about the experience is new and feels hazy and dream-like. 

With both hands on Yugi's chest, the spirit takes his time to explore every part of it. Sliding his hands across Yugi's stomach, tracing circles across his nipples, kissing his collarbone, watching his partner gasp at his touches. He moves himself down towards Yugi's thighs, and Yugi watches his other self intently, trying to anticipate the spirit's movements. 

He slides his hands up and down Yugi's thigh's , almost coming up to his crotch but not quite. Yugi tries to stifle a moan, but it comes out nonetheless. 

The spirit's cheeks flush red at the sound he had caused Yugi to make.  
"You're so wonderful, Partner"  
He motions for Yugi to spread his legs open, and the spirit brings his face up to Yugi's still clothed crotch. His noses presses against Yugi's dick, rock solid and almost bursting against the constraints of his underwear.  
Yugi's breath hitches. 

His other self kisses his crotch and Yugi hides his face under the pillow in embarrassment. 

"Is it okay if I.."

Yugi let's out a muffled "Yes" from under the pillow.

It doesn't take much for the spirit to take of Yugi's underwear, and Yugi's dick is out. 

It's free. 

"Can you let me see your face, Partner?" 

Yugi lifts the pillow from his face, and sees his other self, nude, with his face right next to his boner. 

"Holy shit..." Yugi bites his lips. 

His other self licks the precum on the tip of Yugis penis, and rhythmically moves his hand up and down Yugi's shaft. 

Yugi breathes out a long moan as the spirit continues to work his shaft. Everything is building up the cold touches, his other self's kisses, the hand currently fucking his dick. "O-other me..."

"It feels so good..."

His other self hums, his hand moving up and down, occasionally circling Yugi's head with his thumb. 

"Fuck I--I'm about to" his breath hitches. 

"I'm going to come"

The spirit picks up the pace and Yugi nuts onto his stomach, breathing heavily, and still slightly aroused. 

The spirit kisses the spot between the base of Yugi's dick and his balls, and kisses his way up to Yugi's body, and finally leaving a chaste kiss on his lips. He strokes Yugi's hair, and Yugi hums at the touch. 

"Thank You, other me."

"mm Thank you, partner. I'd love to do this again...You were amazing."

"I love you"

"I love you too"

The spirit sits down at Yugi's side, gently stroking his hair, and watches as his partner slowly falls asleep.


End file.
